This invention relates to message processing, and more specifically, to selective modification of messages in accordance with message processing based on various considerations such as topic, emotive content, and/or social content and recipient activity and/or status.
In prior art messaging systems, a sender transmits a message to a recipient. The recipient receives the message in accordance with the communication system implemented to support such messaging. In some situations, a recipient may be unable to receive such a message without distraction. For example, if the recipient is occupied with another activity, the performance of the recipient in the activity may be adversely affected if the recipient is distracted with message receipt and/or notification thereof. The prior art fails to provide adequate solutions to support messaging between users (e.g., senders and recipients) in a manner that effectively supports such messaging and also does not adversely affect the recipient when occupied with another activity.